


4 a.m.

by dzrbwj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edging, Fingering, James just breaks because of the pent up anger and desire, M/M, Master Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Regulus is an awful tease, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzrbwj/pseuds/dzrbwj
Summary: Regulus is an awful tease, and James can't handle it.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 86





	4 a.m.

james was mad. regulus had teased him all day, and he kept doing so. he just couldn't anymore when regulus sent him such a lewd text, pretending it was an error. he was mad, and regulus was over. james left his room, slammed his door closed, walked 6 steps, slammed regulus's room open, closed it, only to see the latter standing there, with a smug smile.

\- **can't you stop sending your little nasty texts to me?** james said, aggressively.

regulus laughed at james's reaction. he found it funny how worked up he had gotten him, with only one text.

james, on his behalf, wasn't amused. he walked through the room, before grabbing regulus by the throat and slamming him to the wall.

regulus couldn't believe it. james needed that little to get so worked up? he was loving it. he kept smiling at him, trying to conceal his laugh, watching his anger fade in incomprehension.

\- **what the fuck do you even want from me?** james said, slamming regulus against the wall, another time.

regulus smiled again, and used his free hand to drag his fingers on the man's clothed abdomen, trying to feel his muscles.

** \- wasn't i clear enough? ** he said, biting his bottom lip.  ** i want you, master,  ** announced regulus, teasingly.

the light in james's eyes changed. he might've always wanted him, too. maybe he was just trying to be as oblivious as possible.

james always tried to convince himself he only liked girls. but was it bad if he liked girls and boys?

he looked at regulus's lips, wondering if he should do it. it was 4am, he didn't sleep. maybe it was a bad idea, but he liked bad ideas.

he let his hand slide on regulus's neck, to reach the back of it and pull him into a kiss.

regulus wasn't expecting this. he was so surprised he loudly moaned into the kiss, embarrassing himself a little.

next thing they knew, their hands were hungrily roaming on each other's bodies.

james had his hands up regulus's shirt, he was riskily teasing and pinching his nipples to get him to moan louder, just to see if he wanted him as much as he bragged about.

regulus, on his behalf, knew a little bit more on what he liked, and what to do.

he pushed james on his bed, and straddled his lap, facing him. he took a time just to look at him.  fuck, he is actually beautiful , thought regulus, dragging his long fingers across james's delicate features. he then started moving his hips in circular movements against the other man's growing erection, while pulling him into a deep kiss, once again.

james didn't really know what to think. he didn't actually think, anyways. feeling regulus all over him made him feel something new, and he wasn't really sure if he was thankful for it. he broke the kiss to remove regulus's shirt, who started laughing.

\- **do you want me that much now? jamesie... if i had known earlier what to do to get you...**

all of this was too much of an obscene scene for james. regulus straddling his lap shirtless, with messy hair and swollen lips... it was all too much for him. his pants felt tighter, and tighter.

\- **shut the fuck up, you whore.**

regulus bit his lip and restarted his hips movements while taking off james's shirt. with james's arms wrapped around his body, he was dragging his long fingers all over his body, taking mental pictures of his body and everything happening. he wanted to make him a mess, he always did.

regulus could feel james through his sweatpants, and he couldn't help but wanting him. he rose a little from his lap, now hovering over him, standing on his knees. he was kissing james's neck; he wanted to break him, to hear him. he formed a trail of kisses, from his neck to his mouth, while leaving hickeys on his pretty pale neck. as he was kissing him passionately, biting his lip until the iron taste flowed into both of their mouths, regulus slowly slid his hand in the other man's sweatpants. as he stroked him gently, he heard james's moans for the first time, and it was more attractive than what he expected.

james, feeling regulus stroking him, found it unfair.  he wanted to break him, not the opposite. all of a sudden, he pushed regulus on the bed so they would exchange positions. regulus was sitting on the bed, while james was sitting in between his legs.

regulus raised a brow at the other man's position.  is he about to do what i think he is about to do? james removed regulus's shorts, freeing his throbbing erection.

\- **put it in your mouth** **,** commanded regulus in a fever.

james nodded with a smug smile, finally knowing what he was doing. he took all of regulus in his mouth and started bobbing his head down on his length, to regulus's great surprise. the latter shoved his hand through james's hair, softly pulling on it.

regulus could feeling james's tongue swirling around his cock, and it was driving him crazy. he had never thought he could be that good.

the sight of james looking at him from this angle was making his dick throb everytime he met his eyes. he was feeling too close of his own release.

\- **p-please... stop it. i'm gonna cum.**

not that regulus didn't want to paint james's face with his cum, but he also wanted the full package, he wanted him.

james slowly pulled him out of his mouth, stood up and removed his sweatpants. regulus was watching him do so with a small smile, licking his lips in anticipation.

in a quick movement, james pushed him on the bed. he was now over him, with both of his arms on each side of his face, between his legs. he took a moment to look at regulus face.

his curly, black hair was messily spread on the pillow. his mouth was slightly open, letting his sharp teeth appear a little. his eyes were dark, full of hunger, and james could feel his own heartbeat going crazy as he kept looking at him. was it just the adrenaline getting to him or was it more?  it could never be more with regulus , he thought,  it would be too hard to handle , with one of his hands teasing his length, before softly kissing the other man.

soft kisses weren't something regulus was used to. as he dragged his hand on james's chest, he felt his messy heartbeat, which made him feel quite proud. his other hand found its way in james's brown locks, playing with and tugging at them, as a distraction to muffle his own moans.

regulus's suddenly broke the kiss, and his hand found its way to his nightstand, taking an half full bottle of bubblegum scented lube, before shoving into james's chest.

james took it into his hand, before chuckling and spreading a certain amount on his fingers.

\- **getting impatient?** said james teasingly, while carefully inserting a finger in regulus.

\- **just fuck me already** **,** the latter managed to say, his face tinted of pink, feeling visibly overwhelmed.

james sneakily smiled, before licking and sucking on regulus's neck, as he inserted a second finger in him, searching for his sweet spot.

regulus was already almost out of breath, but james hitting his sweet spot took a scream of surprise out of him, his heartbeat going crazy.

\- **are you sure you want this?** softly said james, rubbing his own length against the other's hole.

\- **how many times do i have to say yes? do i have to beg or whatever for you to fuck me?** accidentally said regulus.

\- **here you said it, beg for it. use the right title** **.** teased james, while putting only the head of his cock in him.

\- **please, j-james** **,** regulus whined, as he really disliked being edged.

\- **more. and that's not what i want to hear** **,** commanded the other man, while pushing himself a little more in regulus.

\- **please, fuck me, i want you in me please!** pleaded regulus, growing more frustrated.

**\- do you think that's enough, kitten?** chuckled james, removing himself from him for a second.

\- **p-please master, fill me up, use me, fuck me, i beg you, please,** finally begged regulus, his frustration almost bringing him to tears.

\- **good boy, finally.**

james chuckled, before suddenly thrusting all of his length into regulus, hitting his prostate at full speed, just to get him to moan.

then, he started by slow thrusts, increasing the pace everytime he wanted to hear more from him. regulus looked like a beautiful mess, and james could feel his heart twitching each time he looked at him.

regulus gently wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, pulling him into a soft but deep kiss. both of them were messily trying to kiss, overwhelmed by the situation.

james, speeding up, was using all of his energy trying to pleasure him. regulus was panting, he couldn't even form a coherent sentence even if he wanted to.

feeling the pit in his lower stomach deepen, regulus knew he was close. his chest was rising up and down messily, and his moans were filling the cheap apartment room. james guessed that regulus was close, and so was he.

regulus grabbed james's wrist, as he felt overwhelmed and close to orgasm. james smiled, took his hand into his and intertwined their fingers together. for one second, he could've sworn he saw a real glow in his eyes, a vulnerable smile on his face.

regulus's grip on his hand tightened as he was about to cum, so he started stroking his length. regulus audibly gasped at his touch, and james felt his cock twitching in regulus.

he rammed into regulus a few more times, before both of them came at the same time, together. he stroked regulus a few times more, liking how the latter would shiver and cry at his shenanigans. james pulled out and collapsed on him, feeling his hand slightly shaking in his.

the position in which they were felt surreal to both of them. regulus was laying was laying down, one hand holding james's hand, and one arm draped around him. james was laying on him, his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as it slowed down.

- ** i didn't know you would be that good ** **,** said regulus in a chuckle, to break the heavy silence.

\- **i'm quite skilled if you don't underestimate me,** james said.

\- **and so am i** **,** answered regulus.

james freed himself from regulus's embrace, and rolled on one side the tiny bed, looking at regulus. the latter turned to face him, as he pulled the sheets on them.

and they looked at each other during what felt an eternity, until regulus pulled james in a soft, delicate kiss. james was so surprised by the other man's sudden softness he audibly gasped into his mouth, which made regulus laugh, and turned the kiss in a rather playful one.

this lasted until they broke the kiss, out of breath. regulus looked at the clock, out of curiosity to check what time it was.

- **4:57am** **,** he read out loud.

\- **i should go back to my room and sleep then** **,** blurted out james, awkwardly, as he stood up, grabbed his clothes, and put them back on.

\- **do you have to?** said regulus, putting on his clothes, still in his bed.

\- **that'd be awkward if i stayed here** **,** james said as he finished putting his clothes on, ready to leave.

\- **please, just stay with me** **,** pleaded regulus as he grabbed james's arm.

james sighed.

\- **alright,** he said, sitting back on the bed.

regulus happily smiled, and laid down with james. the latter laid on his back, and silently pulled regulus in his embrace. regulus wrapped his arm around his waist, enjoying each second of physical closeness he had with him. they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other tightly, knowing well that nothing would ever be the same.


End file.
